La Princesa de la Luna
by AlenDarkStar
Summary: Su misión era vigilarla, enseñarle la voluntad del fuego, aquello no estaba dentro de sus planes y sin embargo no pudo lo pudo evitar, ella le gustaba. Este fic participa en el "Reto Parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto y el siguiente fic participa en el "Reto parejas Crack" del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. Espero lo disfruten.

**La princesa de la Luna**

Aquel día Kakashi Hatake había ido a visitar a Iruka en la Academia. Como kage tenía poco tiempo libre pero en esa ocasión hablar con él era algo de importancia. Necesitaba unos reportes sobre la misión que llevaba Iruka, como profesor de la Academia tanto él como Naruto consideraban que él era el más indicado para esa tarea. No imaginó verlo en ese estado.

—Tranquilo Iruka, que todavía no te he dicho nada—bromeó Kakashi aunque su tono de voz no lo demostraba.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para que Umino notara la presencia del sexto hokage y finalmente detuviera su caminata, al menos por unos minutos pero en ningún momento abandonó su expresión preocupada.

— ¿Crees que me veo bien?

— ¿Disculpa? — preguntó Kakashi sin disimular su sorpresa.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo? —repitió Iruka solo que esta vez se detuvo.

—No me lo tomes a mal pero me gustan las mujeres, en especial las que tienen muchas curvas, si entiendes de lo que hablo.

—Si fueras mujer ¿saldrías conmigo?

Si Kakashi no llevara una máscara podría apreciarse mejor como su boca se abría y cerraba tratando de buscar una respuesta. Él e Iruka tenían mucho tiempo siendo amigos pero nunca imaginó que llegara a hacerle ese tipo de preguntas.

— ¿Tienes fiebre? —se animó a preguntar finalmente pues era la única forma en la que podría justificar el comportamiento tan extraño del sensei.

—Tengo una cita—respondió Iruka más calmado. Aquello bastó para que Kakashi entendiera la situación.

—Que bien te lo tenías guardado—bromeó Kakashi— ¿Quién es la desesperada?

—Kaguya—respondió Iruka ignorando el tono burlón de su amigo.

El sexto hokage llevó uno de sus dedos hasta el oído derecho y trató de limpiar cualquier cosa que le dificultara escuchar. Estaba seguro de haber confundido las palabras de Iruka ¿Había dicho Kaguya? Debía tratarse de un error.

—Sabía que ser Hokage no había sido mi mejor idea, creo que necesito un descanso, me pareció que dijiste que saldrías con Kaguya?

—Eso dije, Kaguya Ootsutsuki ¿Conoces a otra Kaguya?

—Cuando te encargue vigilarla eso no estaba incluido.

—v—

Para Iruka, al igual que muchos en la aldea, fue una sorpresa el que Kakashi hubiera sido nombrado sexto hokage. Muchos no tenían en claro los motivos por los que Lady Tsunade había renunciado el cargo aunque ella había dicho que lo hacía porque deseaba dedicarse de lleno al hospital y atender a los heridos de guerra.

Más sorprendente fue la última misión que Lady Tsunade le había asignado como hokage. No tendría que abandonar su trabajo como instructor en la Academia pero debía cuidar de alguien más, una mujer demasiado mayor como para ser una estudiante.

—Naruto insistió en darle una segunda oportunidad—le dijo Tsunade antes de que pudiera preguntarle por sus motivos—selló su chakra pero insistió en que alguien debía enseñarle la voluntad del fuego.

—Es algo común en Naruto, él siempre ha creído en las segundas oportunidades.

—También en ti, cree que tú puedes ayudarla a encontrar su camino. Iruka, no aceptare un "No" por respuesta, tu eres el indicado para cumplir esta misión. Pronto me retirare y quiero que la aldea quede en buenas manos.

Había tenido estudiantes difíciles, Naruto era uno de ellos, testarudos también los tuvo pero nunca tuvo uno tan complicado como ella. Tenía claro que no debía enseñarle técnicas ninjas pues su chakra había sido sellado además ella era demasiado peligrosa, su misión era enseñarle la voluntad del fuego y precisamente esto era lo que complicaba más la situación.

Por días no dijo ninguna palabra. Se limitaba a permanecer sentada al fondo del salón. Pocas veces observaba a los estudiantes y cuando lo hacía su mirada era acusadora. Planeaba algo, de eso no tenía dudas pero sabía que era su trabajo hacerla desistir.

Sin embargo un día cambió. Fue algo pequeño pero fue el inicio de algo grande y nuevo para los dos.

—Pongan atención, niños—gritó Iruka al atrapar aa uno de sus estudiantes dormido y a otro colocando lápices dentro de su boca

—Clones de sombra—gritó quien hasta hace poco había estado dormido provocando que todos, con excepción de Kaguya se rieran.

Durante toda la clase ella había permanecido sentada. Quizá de tratarse de otra persona pensaría que solo deseaba evitarlos a todos pero sabía que no era así. Kaguya observaba el lugar buscando algo que pudiera servirle de ayuda.

—Todos ellos son herederos de la voluntad del fuego—le dijo cuando las clases terminaron.

—Ellos han robado mi chakra—respondió Kaguya tomando por sorpresa a Iruka. Él sabía lo que ella pensaba del chakra, Lady Tsunade se lo había dicho cuando aceptó la misión, lo que no imaginaba es que tuviera una voz tan hermosa.

—No, ellos son la esperanza del futuro.

—Los humanos son egoístas, solo piensan en la guerra.

Iruka llevó su mano hasta su frente en un gesto de frustración. Ella era obstinada, demasiado para su gusto. Si deseaba lograr algo con ella debería cambiar de técnica cuanto antes.

No pudo seguir con su vigilancia a Kaguya pues uno de los niños hizo de las suyas. Algunos de sus estudiantes habían tomado las reservas de pintura y pintaba las paredes al estilo de Naruto Uzumaki.

—Dejen esas brochas—gritó el sensei antes de salir corriendo. Esos niños le sacaban canas pero aún así los quería como a su propia familia.

En cuanto lo vieron salieron corriendo pero un bote mal acomodado había caído sobre su cabello. En ese momento parecía una piña pues su rostro había adquirido un tono amarillo brillante. No recordaba tener ese color guardado pero ahora entendía el porqué nunca lo usaron.

En otra situación hubiera ido a lavarse primero. Las clases habían terminado y no tenía razón por la que preocuparse hasta el día siguiente sin embargo sabía que ese día, probablemente los siguientes también, él no podía, pues estaba en una misión de tiempo completo.

Quizás de no haber estado tan distraído como lo estaba hubiera notado la pequeña y casi inexistente sonrisa en el rostro de la princesa Kaguya.

— ¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó Iruka sin mirarla, no era grosero pero su atención estaba posada completamente en la pintura sobre su cabello.

La expresión de Kaguya adquirió un tono desafiante. Siendo considerada una diosa se le hacía difícil aceptar órdenes, ya era demasiado para ella el que le sellaran su chakra como para agregar el ser tratada como una simple mortal.

—Si te quedas aquí pescaras un resfriado.

Kaguya se volteó e Iruka comprendió que no se movería de allí. Molesto por la actitud infantil de la mujer la cargó como si se tratara de un saco de papas y la sacó del lugar. De no haberle sellado el chakra no habría vivido más de unos segundos pero como esa no era la situación solo tendría que soportar la ira de una diosa caída.

Como profesor había tenido que tratar con alumnos difíciles, en una ocasión tuvo que hacer lo mismo con Naruto en sus primeros años. Había estado tratando de escaparse de clases por la ventana y lo hubiera logrado de no ser por un clavo que lo dejó atorado y casi sin pantalones.

La relación de ambos continuó de ese modo por varios días, semanas, incluso meses. Iruka se sentaba a su lado y trataba de hablarle sobre la voluntad del fuego, redimirla del mismo modo en que Naruto lo había hecho incontables veces en el pasado. Y sin embargo no parecía funcionar, Kaguya lo ignoraba completamente y cuando hablaba solo le expresaba su descontento con aquella situación.

Llegó navidad y con ella todo cambió. Un muérdago, un accidente y uno de esos jutsus que jamás comprenderían. Quiso llevar a Kaguya al festival para que pudiera disfrutar de las festividades y a la vez escapar de la rutina de las clases pero nunca planeó besarla bajo el muérdago.

—Si aceptas ir hablare con Kakashi para que te deje usar parte de tu chakra.

Aquellas palabras bastaron para convencer a la diosa Conejo, si había algo que realmente deseaba Kaguya era recuperar el chakra que le habían sellado. Tomó una capucha y un kimono para poder pasar desapercibida, su orgullo ya estaba demasiado manchado, muchos la conocían como la diosa caída.

Había intentado escapar pero sin poder usar su chakra no podía llegar demasiado lejos. En una aldea habitada por ninjas, incluyendo a las reencarnaciones de sus nietos, sin ningún tipo de jutsus o genjutsus, todos sus planes eran arruinados.

Los villancicos se dejaron escuchar desde temprano. La alegría se sentía en el aire pero Kaguya permanecía ajena a todo ello. Para Iruka el ver a sus estudiantes, antiguos y actuales, saludarlo era una de las cosas que más adoraba. Vio el puesto de Ichirakus y decidió pasar. En mucho tiempo no había hablado con Naruto y deseaba volver a hacerlo.

Tal y cómo pensó el rubio estaba allí, disfrutando de su platillo favorito y siendo acompañado por Hinata. No dudo en mover uno de los bancos indicándole a Kaguya que podía tomar asiento. Ella lo hizo y él se sentó a su lado.

Podía ser imprudente el sentar a esos dos juntos, quizás Naruto había perdonado a Kaguya pero temía su reacción, ella era una mujer orgullosa.

—Hola Iruka-sensei—lo saludó Naruto tan explosivo como siempre antes de volver a devorar su tazón de ramen—no sabía que tenía novia.

—No es mi novia—se apresuró a responder—solo le muestro el festival.

—Como en una cita—respondió Naruto después de acabar su tazón de ramen.

—No, tú y Hinata están juntos ¿eso lo hace una cita? —le preguntó Iruka con tono acusador, al ver a sus dos estudiantes sonrojarse no pudo evitar reírse. Estaba orgulloso de ver cómo habían crecido pero más al ver que Naruto consiguió lo que tanto anhelaba, reconocimiento y cariño.

—Mejor los dejo a solas—les dijo Iruka con cierto tono pícaro antes de intentar levantarse.

Sin embargo no pudo avanzar, de hecho ni siquiera pudo levantarse, era como si de repente se hubiera quedado pegado al asiento. Naruto no pudo ni intentó disimular su risa. Después de los comentarios de Iruka era su turno de desquitarse.

—Mira el muérdago sobre tu cabeza. Ambos tendrán que darse un besito—agregó mientras hacía señas de besos con sus manos.

—Debe haber alguna otra opción.

—No, solo podrán moverse de aquí si se dan un besito—continuó Naruto.

— ¿De quién fue esa estúpida idea? —comentó Kaguya hablando por primera vez desde que había llegado.

—De la abuela Tsunade—respondió Naruto rápidamente—dice que no pueden faltar.

Para sorpresa de todos Kaguya fue quien tomó la iniciativa. Ella no tenía muchos deseos de permanecer en ese lugar. Fue un beso corto pero eso bastó para que el muérdago los dejara en libertad y las mejillas de Iruka se tiñeran de rojo. Para él un beso no era solo un beso.

—Solo fue un beso, no seas bebé—agregó la diosa Conejo a la vez que se llevaba a Iruka a rastras.

No fue eso lo que motivó a Iruka a pedirle una cita a Kaguya pero fue un momento que ninguno de los dos olvidaría. Le pidió salir nos días después cuando la vida de sus estudiantes corría peligro, hubo una fuga en la prisión de Konoha.

Evacuar a los estudiantes era su prioridad, no deseaba que ninguno resultara herido. Los mayores también cooperaban y eso facilitaba su labor, un poco.

— ¿Están todos a salvo? —preguntó Iruka mientras revisaba que todos sus estudiantes estuvieran presentes—faltan Kaguya y Minako.

Umino inmediatamente salió en busca de los desaparecidos. Era peligroso pero no podía ni quería abandonar a dos de las mujeres que se encontraban a su cargo. No tardó en encontrarlos sin embargo no era lo que esperaba.

Kaguya y Minako estaban rodeadas por varios criminales. Minako lucía preocupada pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el hecho de que la diosa Conejo parecía proteger a la más pequeña. No quería sacar conclusiones apresuradas pero sospechaba que el convivir con los estudiantes había logrado hacer un cambio en esa mujer, aunque sea un poco. Eso lo hacía feliz, durante ese tiempo a pesar de las discusiones había aprendido a quererla.

Los Anbu no tardaron en llegar y todos los fugitivos fueron arrestados en pocos minutos. Iruka se encontró a Kaguya y a Minako. De las dos, Kaguya era la única que estaba herida, fue atacada en un intento de proteger a la menor.

— ¿Saldrías conmigo?—le preguntó en cuanto la vio.

El rostro sorprendido de Kaguya fue una de las cosas que nunca olvidaría Iruka pero sin duda lo más memorable fue cuando ella aceptó su invitación pues era prueba de que él no le era indiferente. Le gustaba, no lo podía negar, ella era su princesa de la luna.


End file.
